


Bound To You

by StrawberryMoon9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Ivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega!Yao, Rochu, Romance, Smut, playing games with royal cock again woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMoon9/pseuds/StrawberryMoon9
Summary: Two princes of warring empires forge a bond that cannot be broken. RoChu.





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A little warning for this fic - it does contain what you might consider as dub-con, given that there is a power imbalance between Ivan and Yao, and Yao will be shackled to a bedpost (exciting for some, not so much for others). So, as always, read at your own discretion.
> 
> Yao also says "fuck" a couple of times. So!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Servants burst through the chamber doors, carrying in their arms a blanket-wrapped bundle which they dumped hastily onto the prince’s bed as though it had caught fire. They yanked out a thin, trembling foot out from the bundle and shackled it to the bedpost with a chain.

“Our apologies for not knocking, Your Imperial Highness,” a servant panted. “We did our best to bring him untouched.”

Ivan stood from his desk, eyeing the shape of the bundled figure on his bed. Uncharacteristically quiet. Yao usually kicked and made a fuss whenever the servants dragged him out of his chambers. He glanced to the beta servants, who stood there waiting despite the terrified looks on their faces.

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out two envelopes – payment for ensuring no one but Ivan could touch Yao. The servants hurried away and shut the chamber doors behind them, forcefully enough to set the candlelight on the desk flickering with the small breeze. The blanketed figure on the bed shifted, an exposed foot tugging gently against the chain.

Ivan climbed onto the mattress, letting his weight sink slowly in the space behind Yao’s curled figure.

“Is the chain still necessary?” Ivan asked. He objected to it from the start, months ago when Yao was first brought to his room, but the servants only ever parroted his father’s words, that omegas – especially pretty ones like Yao – were never to be trusted without a leash to remind them of their place. Ivan had stolen a key once and kept it since, intending to free Yao anyway, even if it was only for the night, but strangely Yao always refused.

There was usually a dry and haughty response, something along the lines of them both having reputations to keep, or roles to play, or even something darkly flirtatious. But today Yao said nothing. He only laid there curled up on his side, trembling.

“Are you cold?” Ivan asked, running his hand over shivering shoulders and squeezing gently through the blanket. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m f-fine.”

It was then that Ivan felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, perhaps in hearing how gently Yao was speaking today, though there was something else, too. He ran the back of his hand down Yao’s spine, hearing his breath go ragged in a way Ivan recognised. He crawled over Yao and rolled him over onto his back, revealing him to the candlelight. His face was flushed pink, the blush of arousal glowing from cheeks to throat and chest. The honey-brown of Yao’s eyes were darkened by fattened pupils, watching Ivan with what seemed like both trepidation and hunger. A warm, sweet scent hit Ivan, drawing him to nuzzle the crook of Yao’s throat and shut his eyes, inhaling deeply. He felt the overwhelming urge to bite and claim Yao, to make him undeniably his.

“ _Yao_ –”

“Ivan, wait –”

“Is this –?”

“Y-Yes, now give me some breathing space!”

Ivan pulled away slowly, feeling like he was fighting every instinct within him to do so. “You didn’t tell me you’d be in heat.”

Yao made a hesitant shrug of his shoulders, pursing his lips and looking as though he might cry. He wouldn’t though, almost never cried over anything, but Ivan still cradled his face regardless. “I wasn’t expecting it to be today. But I’ve been making sure to…” His breath shortened when Ivan couldn’t help but lean in a little, stroking Yao’s cheeks with his thumbs. Yao swallowed. “There’s this tea the servants give me every time they bring me here. So I don’t give birth to your bastard ch – _ah_ , _fuck_ –”

Yao’s hips bucked up against Ivan’s, the brief friction sending a shuddery wave of pleasure. Ivan let out a breathy chuckle, feeling lightheaded when Yao impulsively took hold of his jaw and kissed him, pulling and sucking on Ivan’s bottom lip. Ivan rolled his hips gently, hearing Yao whimper with need and wanting desperately, overwhelmingly, to fill him with his seed.

He hummed, placing hungry kisses down Yao’s throat and revelling in the brush of his hardened cock against Yao’s, tortuously separated by their clothing. “You’re eager, aren’t you?”

Yao’s breath wavered, his hands clawing at Ivan’s shirt. He ran his tongue up Yao’s throat and felt its wild pulse, for a moment wondering if it was more out of fear than arousal. Ivan lifted his head to look at Yao, watching those ink-dark eyes flicker around hesitantly, like wavering candlelight.

“We don’t have to do this,” Ivan said softly.

Yao scoffed. “You say that.”

“I mean it.”

“At this point we’re biologically obligated. Not to mention a mating bond won’t make any difference anyway, seeing as I’m already bound to you.”

“A chain can be broken. A mating bond is for life.” Ivan searched those dark eyes, watching the fleeting expression of uncertainty slip into a mask of alluring confidence.

Yao sighed slowly, trailing his fingers brazenly, albeit shakily, down the opening of Ivan’s shirt. “A mating bond also pisses off your father. It puts me beside you when you inherit the throne. I’ll bear children with your nose and my eyes; with your lips and my hair. I’ll taint the royal bloodline. I’ll muddy it with my _coward’s blood_ , as your emperor calls it –”

Ivan hushed him with his index finger. “There’s no need to fool me, Yao.”

He wanted to say more, to put into words the wonderful feeling that bloomed in his chest in Yao’s presence, to tell Yao that he’d actually been longing for this day, that although he knew little about chains he wanted nothing more than to be irrevocably bound to Yao. But he was all too aware that he was a young and hopeless romantic – even though his father should have broken that in him long ago along with his ribs – and that Yao was much too jaded to outwardly accept such sentimental things.

Yao glanced away and arched his back, pressing his hips up with a groan. “Undress me already. It’s too warm in here.”

“One would think _you_ were the prince.”

At this, Yao smiled faintly. “I was, once.”

“I know,” Ivan murmured reassuringly, peeling away the blanket and the worn robe from Yao’s shoulders. Fabric slipped away to reveal smooth skin, unmarred save for where the chains often bit in too hard into his wrists and ankles. Ivan kissed tenderly at these bruises; like always, trying to make amends for the cruelty of the palace. He moved down to Yao’s stomach, lean muscle twitching with each ticklish peck of the lips, and ran his hand slowly up the shaft of Yao’s cock. Yao whined softly, tilting his hips up and down against Ivan’s palm and sighing quietly in relief at the touch.

“Ivan…” Yao muttered, his eyes fluttering shut when Ivan wrapped his fingers fully around him and pumped slowly. He shifted further up to press his hungry lips to Yao’s chest, nuzzling and listening to the way Yao’s pleasure-struck groans reverberated in his chest, the way breaths rushed through like waves as his heartbeat drummed frantically.

“Say it again,” Ivan hummed, punctuating the request with a smooth kiss to Yao’s collarbone, and another on his jugular. He grinded against Yao as he continued to pump him, his voice thick and low with desire as he spoke into Yao’s ear. “Say my name like that again.”

Yao’s rosy lips curved with something like defiance, though it was interrupted by short, helpless gasps. “Well – _ah_ – now that you’ve asked –” A half-choked laugh. “I won’t.”

“Yao…”

“Try and make me, though you – _ah_ – p-probably won’t.”

Ivan gave a deep chuckle, squeezing him harder to earn another gasp in demonstration, rubbing softly, slowly, then rough and fast just to hear Yao’s overwhelmed moan. He wanted to have Yao unravelled and shivering with need, coated in the scent of his own heat and begging for Ivan to mark him with his. He lifted Yao’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, grinding gently against Yao in time with his strokes. He intended to watch Yao as he came, only to find himself unable to refrain from kissing those beautifully gasping, groaning lips, squeezing Yao’s thigh hard at the thought of knotting inside him.

Yao tensed in his grip, legs twitching as a low moan escaped his throat. Ivan continued to pump Yao’s swollen cock until it softened, hearing with delight the way Yao was murmuring his name over and over again like a desperate prayer.

“Good,” Ivan crooned, kissing away at Yao’s sweat-slick forehead and whispering words Yao only ever accepted in post-coital bliss. “Yaochka, _moy kotik_. My sweet and obedient kitten. That didn’t take you too long, did it?”

Yao groaned, taking hold of Ivan’s hand hard enough to bruise as he muttered curses in his native tongue. He rolled his hips up against the roughness of Ivan’s trousers, wetness seeping through. Ivan grazed his teeth against Yao’s throat, a needy growl under his breath. He suppressed the feverish urge to mate Yao right then and there, wanting to savour every electric touch and dizzying scent – most of all wanting to indulge in teasing Yao. He liked watching him writhe and squirm like this, liked pressing his cock temptingly against Yao’s dripping, begging omega hole.

Yao’s brows pinched in frustration. “Fuck, Ivan…” He clawed at Ivan’s shirt. “You’re wearing too much. Strip.”

“Forgetting our places again, are we?”

Impatient, Yao propped himself up and began to unbutton Ivan’s shirt for him. “No. I remember my place very well, Vanya.” His dark eyes glanced up at Ivan, something intense in that look that mildly intimidated Ivan. “I’m the sacrificial lamb my spineless family offered in the hopes of being spared. I’m the prize that was claimed when your father ordered their execution regardless, the rite of passage into your alphahood, the royal fucktoy you would inevitably grow bored of.”

Ivan cupped his cheek, his brows furrowing. “Yao…”

“But I’m not complaining,” Yao said, his hands moving down to undo Ivan’s trousers, his tone now tender. There was even something like adoration on his face, a fondness in the way he was looking at Ivan. “I feel perversely lucky to have found you like this, to be chained to a terrifying alpha like you. Because upon closer inspection I could see that…” Yao hesitated, looking for the right words. “I _felt_ that, somehow, I could easily bruise you. I don’t know. Maybe that makes me sound cruel.”

“If you wanted to, you could,” Ivan said. “Bruise me, I mean.”

A tiny smile crept onto Yao’s lips. “I didn’t mean literally…”

“I know. Still. You can bruise me in any way you like. I want you to.”

“I don’t want to, though.”

“Not even a little? Not even when I bother you?” Ivan waited for Yao to respond, not sure if he should ask the next question, in fear of what answer he might get. “Not even after everything my family and I have done to you?”

Yao shook his head and cupped the sides of Ivan’s throat, a healing warmth radiating from his palms. It was a touch Ivan had been spoiled by in the past few months, a tenderness he’d never really been offered by anyone else since he was a child, and even back then people were afraid of him and the man he might grow up to be, if he would turn out to be anything like his father.

“If you were anything like your emperor, you would have bred me and executed me after the first night. But instead you…” Yao suppressed a chuckle that made Ivan’s face flush a little. “You read me a _book_ –”

“I-I didn’t know what else to do –”

“I sat right here by this bedpost with my chain –”

“You were crying…”

“I… don’t remember that, but I know I was sat right here and you wouldn’t even dare approach the bed.” Yao laughed, cradling Ivan’s face in his hands and humming. “You just sat at your desk and read to me…”

Ivan parted his lips to say something back to salvage his pride, but all he could think about was how warm and close Yao was to him, how sweet his hands felt on his cheeks and how badly Ivan wanted to close the gap between them entirely. Before anything coherent could come out from his mouth, Yao began pressing soft ticklish kisses along his jawline and down his Adam’s apple, leaving trails of ecstasy. He ran his hands firmly across Yao’s thighs, pulling him closer into his lap. Yao smelt so wonderful, so good, like spices and sweet exotic fruits he’d never tasted.

Yao shifted in Ivan’s lap, the chain rattling slightly. A groan was caught deep in Yao’s throat when their lips brushed together and melded.

“Ivan,” Yao panted, barely pulling away. His hands were trembling on Ivan’s shoulders. “Take it off. Please…”

Ivan nodded, having to clear the fog in his head to reply, his voice thick with arousal. “Of course, Yaochka.” He fumbled for the key amidst the pile of clothing around them, unlocking the shackle and finding, with a tiny lump in his throat, the fresh red marks and the older, darker bruises on Yao’s ankle.

He cupped his palm over as if to shield the bruises, catching Yao’s “don’t coddle me” look and caressing him anyway, running his hand fondly up Yao’s leg, from curved calf to soft thigh to waist and ribs that felt undernourished. He smoothed up the nape of Yao’s neck and combed his fingers through his silky hair, watching with delight as Yao’s eyes fluttered at the touch. He kissed at Yao’s ear, feeling him shiver before whispering: “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Yao groaned and nodded vigorously, taking the initiative to sit up slightly and position himself over Ivan’s cock, his thighs shaking and wet.

“ _Fuck_ , Ivan, please…”

Ivan hushed him with a kiss, guiding his cock to Yao’s dripping hole, puffy and sensitive with arousal. He pushed the tip in slowly and groaned at the overwhelming sensation, feeling Yao gasp into his mouth when slight resistance gave in to the blissfully searing warmth around the head of Ivan’s cock.

Fingertips pressed hard into his flesh, the bruise of it overshadowed by the pleasure every trembling shift Yao’s hips made up and down the tip of his cock, achingly slow, indulgently repeating the feeling of his omega hole being widened by Ivan. Yao pressed his forehead to Ivan’s shoulder, a relieved moan flowing from his lips as he carefully seated himself down, fully taking Ivan in. His hole twitched around Ivan, squeezing and stealing his breath.

“ _Yao –”_

“Move,” Yao exhaled shakily, shutting his eyes as he shifted his hips back and forth timidly. He buried a whine deep in his throat. “M-Move slowly.”

Ivan groaned contentedly, squeezing Yao’s thighs as he placed open-mouthed kisses at the crook of his throat, laying him gently down onto the mattress. He rolled his hips smoothly, feeling Yao moan into his ear with every deep thrust. His cock began to knot, swelling and straining against the constraint of Yao’s slick hole, aching with the need for release when Yao’s cries grew more desperate.

“You feel so good, Yao…” Ivan murmured, kissing sloppily at Yao’s earlobe. He reached blindly for Yao’s hand, warm and clingy, and threaded their fingers together tightly as his thrusts grew harder. Yao gasped, his tautly open legs spreading even wider, sounding as though words were dying at his lips, raspy and half-choked cries of Ivan’s name.

With a sudden arch of his back, Yao shuddered in the tangle of their embrace, come trickling and smearing against his stomach. His contented moans hummed in the sweet kiss between them, bliss reaching its peak as Yao grew tighter around Ivan. His cock throbbed in the sudden tightness, seed spilling and thrusts growing lazy and indulgent. He collapsed onto Yao, their sweat-slick bodies melding together among the sheets.

“Yaochka…” Ivan panted into the crook of his throat, skin feeling white-hot against his cheek. It felt good to say his name like this, exalting to run his hand up Yao’s chest and feel the heaving rise and fall of it. “Yaochka, _lyubov’ moya_ …”

Yao hummed, lethargically placing a gentle kiss to Ivan’s temple and nuzzling his hair. “… Tell me I can stay for the entirety of my heat.” A quiet sigh. “For maybe a bit longer than that…”

“Stay forever.”

He felt Yao smile against his ear. The slightest touch, even the delicate, idle dance of Yao’s fingertips on his shoulder, felt like it was healing him up and renewing him. He lifted his head to find Yao flushed and glowing, blush having crept up even to the tips of his ears. Yao looked a little exhausted too, but he was looking at Ivan like he had a million things to say.

“What is it?”

Yao seemed to consider something for a moment, the smile growing on his lips. “Don’t tell this to a soul, but…” He lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper, running his finger softly across Ivan’s lips. “When I finally escape... I’ll return with an army, and a marriage proposal. I’ll rescue you from your father’s cursed palace, Vanya.”

Ivan burst into a chuckle, though his eyes stung a little. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Yao replied, naked tenderness in his eyes. “And there’ll be no chains, for either of us.”

Their kiss was as sweet and desperate as the many that had come before it, knowing they were only young princes, pawns really, of cruel empires. Yet Ivan knew that no bond, be it a chain or bloodline, could overpower that of his and Yao’s.


End file.
